Just a Party
by Ze Awesome Yaoi Fan
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are both at a party, they meet and start talking. A new crush is formed. A sweet little role play I did with xSkipperrx. Thought I'd upload it, it's mainly friendship but if it's liked enough I'll do a sequel that's more Yaoi and romance so let me know what you think


_**This is a role play I did with someone on Omegel. I role played as the adorable and loveable Arthur Kirkland (England) While my role play friend was the sexy and loveable Alfred F. Jones (America) I found out they also have a fanfiction account and their name is xSkipperrx. This was really cute and I thought it would be nice to post it. **_

_**Paring is USUK**_

_**Rating T for the mention of alcohol. Though I usually write M rated stories I thought this was a fresh nice change and the adorableness was too much to handle. **_

_**If you like it I may do a continuance of my own and turn the sequel into a yaoi. Show how their friendship blossoms and all, but it's up to you guys so please review!**_

_**Human AU**_

Alfred was invited to yet another high school party. You know, the type of parties with a house full of teens, loud music, alcohol, and occupied bedrooms with couples making out. However, Alfred, just wasn't having fun. Perhaps, the high school parties were starting to become cliché? Or even he just wasn't in the mood for a party? However, he came regardless, a nice girl invited him, so how could he refuse? However, he was sitting in the backyard, swinging on the porch swing, and slightly shivering at the cold Autumn air.

Arthur, tired of the cramped room and obnoxious behavior decided to step outside to get some fresh air. He stretched his arms above his head before he poured the alcoholic beverage out of his glass knowing he was very bad at holding his liquor. He looked up and finally noticed someone sitting on the swing. He knew he recognized the boy from school, they had almost all the same classes. Arthur decided to go over and talk to the boy, "Um, aren't you cold?" 'Damn, that was a stupid question' he thought to himself...

Alfred looked up at the sound of a voice, he noticed it was that one kid that's in most of his classes, whom he thought his name was Arthur or something like that. He gave a weak smile up at him. "Wouldn't you be pretty cold if it was like 56 degrees and you don't have a jacket?" He asked before shivering and giving a small chuckle.

"I suppose..." Arthur said, feeling stupid and looking around awkwardly as he began shuffling his feet. He wasn't so good at talking with people and the only reason he was even at this party was to be his older brother's Designated Driver. Sighing he stepped back and crossed his arms, looking around at nothing at all before clearing his throat. "Um... I'm Arthur... Arthur Kirkland."

"I thought that was your name, you're in a lot of my classes if you haven't noticed." Alfred spoke as he moved down the swing in case the other boy wanted to sit. "I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He introduced.

Arthur nodded and shyly took the seat next to the American, "Yeah, you're that really loud boy" he averted his gaze hopping he hadn't offended the other male. He couldn't help it if he was blunt, he was never very social and wasn't quite sure how he was suppose to act or what was and wasn't okay to say. He really should learn not to say everything he thinks.

Alfred laughed lightly as he started to rock the porch swing back and fourth with his legs. "And you're that boy that's always telling me to shut up." Maybe Alfred should stay quiet sometimes. He was known for expressing himself and speaking when was or wasn't supposed to...but what if not everyone liked that..?

"I sort of admire it really, I like how you can express yourself and not worry about what someone thinks. I've never been good at expressing my self... Not like my annoying brothers." He sighed and leaned back in the seat before he realizes what he just said. "N-not that I like you or anything! It's not like I watch you in class or something like that I just meant um... uh... I'm going to shut up now!"

Alfred watched him as he rambled seeing that it was rather...cute. "I don't really think that it's something to admire. I mean, sometimes I talk too much and people don't like that, and sometimes I wish I can be more like you with the whole keeping quiet and not really voicing an opinion until really needing it." He spoke before hesitating and speaking again. "And you don't have to shut up, I sort of liked when you started rambling, it was almost...cute." Alfred said as a small blush came across his face.

Arthur's face took on a deep shade of pink as the American's words sank in. "Y-you think... I'm c-c-cute?" He asked, staring at his feet and trying to fight down the blood rushing to his face. No one had ever said he was cute before, well, aside from his mum that is. It was a strange feeling to have, but a good one.

Alfred looked away from him as more blood rushed to his face. Usually he doesn't regret saying things, but now he was really starting to regret it. 'No. Don't regret anything Alfie.' His mind told him. "Well yeah, I think you're really cute with the way you ramble, and you're short messy hair, and you're amazing emerald eyes, and how you're really short compared to me, and you're accents really cute too." He spoke in a rushed tone. Arthur wasn't the only one capable of rambling.

The British boy blushed darker as the blonde America continued to ramble, it was weird for someone to complement him. He was use to being teased but being called cute and stuff was so strange and hard to understand. He sure didn't think he was good looking, with his untamable hair, how much shorter he was than everyone, his thick accent... "Do you really mean that or is this just a prank?" He had to ask as suspicion rose inside him.

Alfred blinked. "Why would I tell you that as a joke, that would be really mean, and I'm not mean. I really do think you're cute Arthur...maybe even adorable...Well yeah, you're kinda adorable too." He said before laughing. "Why would you think I would tell you all these things if I didn't mean them?" He asked quietly.

"Well..." Arthur began, clearing his throat nervously, "It's a long stupid story, and I wouldn't want to ruin the party for you." he added quietly and averted his gaze.

"You wouldn't ruin the party for me, I already don't want to be here." He spoke with a shrug. "Besides, I have time if it's long, you can tell me." Alfred said before sitting back on the swing.

"Well... It always seemed, no matter how hard I tried I was never good enough... My older brothers where always best at everything... They can do anything... I mean, I can't even cook!" he sighs softly and stares back down at his shoes. "They're funny and popular and don't have these God awful eyebrows... I guess I'm just being a jealous twat..." he closes his eyes and leans back with another soft sigh.

"Well I know how it feels...Actually no I don't because I'm the oldest and my younger half Mattie sort of just stands in my shadow even though I don't want him too because he doesn't deserve to because he's really great and sweet too. But maybe most people just haven't noticed you yet. I mean to be noticed, it takes time you know? But luckily for me, I've noticed you already, and I kinda like it."

Arthur looked down shyly with a soft smile on his face. He looked back up at Alfred and smiled brightly. "T-thank you. I-I'm glad I got to talk to you, it was really nice. Maybe... Maybe we could um... Hang out... At school? If you want that is!" he said as his blush began to darken.

Alfred stayed quiet for a moment before grinning brightly. "I'd love to. We could do everything together, we could have lunch together, and walk home together, and go to the library together, and be the best of friends, It'll be great." He said with a content sigh. "That would be wonderful." Arthur smiled softly thinking of all the things that they could do together. It would be nice to finally have a friend he supposed. So it was settled, he and Alfred would now be friends.

Alfred smiled. Maybe being friends with Arthur will do him some good. He could learn how to be more reserved while maybe Arthur could learn to be a little more confident and outgoing with him...Then maybe later on, he could grow to like him more than just a friend and hopefully he'd do the same...But for now, he'd take this new found friendship they have going on and just see where it goes.

The End!

_**Thanks for reading and please review, like I said if you like it I might do a sequel that will be a yaoi! Again, this was an RP I did with a person named xSkipperrx I hope you enjoyed it and everything! The cuteness and all.**_

_**I can't believe I was friend zoned… It's the eyebrows, isn't it?**_


End file.
